<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sweeter the sun by tentakira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489458">the sweeter the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira'>tentakira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reunion Sex, Trans Character, brief masturbation, i feel like trans laslow should really just be implicit in anything from me at this point, implied anyway?, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they fall into bed that night, there is a languid smile on Laslow's face as he runs his fingers over Niles's cheekbones.<br/>"Oh, there's a familiar look," Niles says, the corners of his mouth quirking upward. "Penny for your thoughts?"<br/>"I'm thinking that it's been a week since I touched you, and I'm not about to stop now."</p><p>Or: Laslow gets back from a mission and edges his boyfriend all night, because he missed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lazward | Laslow/Zero | Niles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sweeter the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i can't believe it's been over a year since i posted anything here. and god, what a note to leave things off on for so long. terribly sorry about that. anyway, i hope you're ready for some tendies because i know i sure was when i wrote this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I missed you," Laslow had slurred in between the seemingly endless desperate kisses Niles had pressed to his lips.</p><p>"Missed you more," Niles had managed in return. "A week is too long. I've got some choice words in mind for Lord Xander, making you travel so far."</p><p>Laslow had laughed. "Cyrkensia is beautiful. We should go together sometime. There's a lot there I think you would love." He'd punctuated every thought with a kiss of his own, almost competitive in his intensity. "I'm here now. I'm home. That's what matters."</p><p>"I love you," Niles had sighed into the corner of Laslow's jaw.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>The day passes quickly after that, a blur of brushing fingers between daily chores and stolen kisses in Krakenburg's more secluded corridors.</p><p>When they fall into bed that night, there is a languid smile on Laslow's face as he runs his fingers over Niles's cheekbones.</p><p>"Oh, there's a familiar look," Niles says, the corners of his mouth quirking upward. "Penny for your thoughts?"</p><p>"I'm thinking that it's been a week since I touched you, and I'm not about to stop now."</p><p>Niles laughs. "You haven't kept your hands to yourself for more than a minute all day. Not that I'm complaining," he adds quickly. "But what could you <i>possibly</i> mean by that, I wonder?"</p><p>Laslow lets his fingers trail down Niles's neck to trace his collarbone. "I think you know quite well what I mean."</p><p>"Mm...It's more fun to hear you say it, though." Niles rolls onto his back, pulling his lover on top of him. "You've had a long day and a longer week. I'm far from opposed, but are you sure you've got the energy?"</p><p>"After a week like this one, I think I can handle one more long night," Laslow laughs under his breath, drawing out the end of his sentence pointedly. He rolls his hips down and kisses Niles's jaw, and Niles feels a gasp escape him before he can even think to suppress it. "And I do intend to make this a <i>very</i> long night, so I hope you're comfortable."</p><p>Niles lets his hands rest on either side of Laslow's waist and tips his chin up to expose more of his neck to his lover – an invitation Laslow happily accepts with just enough teeth to make Niles's breath catch.</p><p>It's almost a chill when Laslow toys with the hem of Niles's shirt before pushing the fabric up enough to flutter his fingers over Niles's stomach. Laslow laughs when Niles's whole body jolts – he'll never admit just how ticklish he is. Niles is warm, feels almost too hot to touch, and when Laslow's hands explore further upward he can feel the sharp expanding of his ribcage with every breath, the pounding of Niles's heart just a few short inches away from his fingertips.</p><p>"'Comfortable' doesn't begin to describe it," Niles wheezes as Laslow's lips find their way around one of his nipples. His thumb rubs small, deliberate circles around the other, and his tongue works as slowly, it seems, as it possibly can. Niles bites his lip hard, bites back a groan.</p><p>Laslow's hips rock back against Niles's thigh, grinding lazily against him. He sighs, little moans forming in his throat and resonating against Niles's chest. Niles swears he can feel Laslow smile against his skin.</p><p>There's a stutter in the rhythm of Laslow's hips, and he sucks hard on Niles's nipple before releasing it altogether. His panted breaths cool the damp skin almost painfully. With little more than a kiss to Niles's sternum, he switches sides to tease the other nipple with the tip of his tongue. He doubles down on his grinding, gasping a little more urgently now. Niles shifts his leg to give Laslow a more stable surface, and Laslow whines at the friction; silently, Niles curses the thick fabric of Laslow's pants for hiding away the wet spot that was definitely forming.</p><p>"I'm not sure I've ever seen you get this worked up so early on," Niles teases, breath hitching at a particularly firm press of Laslow's tongue.</p><p>Laslow doesn't respond, just pops open the button on his own pants with his free hand and slips his fingers into his smallclothes. He hums, working his clit with an intensity Niles can feel in the backs of Laslow's fingers bumping against his thigh, the brush of his teeth on Niles's chest paradoxically slow and gentle.</p><p>Niles is more or less pinned under Laslow's weight. He can barely buck his hips up enough for anything even close to contact, painfully hard in his pants as he is. Powerless, he watches Laslow's body twitch and arch and tense in all too familiar ways.</p><p>The seal of Laslow's lips against Niles's skin breaks again with a gasp for air, and then Laslow is moaning in earnest, craning his neck to make eye contact, parted lips shining with saliva. He curses, grunts something that might be Niles's name, and goes rigid for a few seconds. Laslow's breaths come in heavy. He presses a few sloppy kisses to Niles's collarbone before giving up and slumping against him.</p><p>Niles's eye is wide. "Did you…<i>what</i>?"</p><p>Laslow tries to speak with his head bowed into Niles's torso before realizing his mistake and lifting his gaze to meet Niles's once more. "I got a little carried away," he says, a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm not done yet. I just need...a moment. We've got a whole week to catch up on tonight, you know."</p><p>Niles quirks an eyebrow, but he can't hide the smile that works its way onto his face as he registers what Laslow is saying. "Goodness. How am I meant to last through a week's worth of…" he gestures at Laslow's body, still trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm. "This?"</p><p>Laslow's grin floods with mischief. "The same way you lasted through that."</p><p>"And how's that?"</p><p>"Not coming."</p><p>Niles's heart skips a beat.</p><p>There's no time to register that thought, though, as Laslow catches his second wind a few wet kisses to Niles's neck later. Carelessly – or perhaps with carefully planned intent – he lets his knee slide forward between Niles's legs, giving him just enough leverage to grind up against as Laslow's mouth finds a spot it likes. Laslow sets to work decorating Niles's neck with a mark that promises to be both brilliantly dark and nigh impossible to hide.</p><p>Niles can hardly be blamed for the whine that rises up from his throat, his erection finally getting just a little bit of attention and his lover painting purple the junction of his neck and shoulder.</p><p>"I missed how good you smell," Laslow confesses into Niles's collarbone. "Maybe next time, I ought to bring something of yours to remind me."</p><p>The thought of Laslow fucking himself on his own fingers with his face pressed into one of Niles's shirts, using it both to fuel his fantasy and to muffle his moans, flashes through Niles's mind, and it nearly does him in then and there. Laslow, entirely unsympathetic to this predicament, drags his fingertips over the tent in Niles's pants. His blunt fingernails trace the head through the fabric, and Niles forgets how to breathe.</p><p>A long night, indeed.</p><p>Laslow smiles and gives a last nibble to a spot on Niles's chest before sitting up. The sudden loss of warmth makes Niles shiver, and his eye snaps open. He hopes, however feebly, that Laslow doesn't notice the way his hands twitch upward as if to reach out and pull him back down.</p><p>"You're very cute," Laslow muses. "But we're not going to get much farther all dressed up like this, hm?"</p><p>Niles grasps for the hem of his shirt, still pushed as far up his chest as it'll go, and Laslow gives him a hand. He bends down to kiss the corner of Niles's mouth once the fabric is up past his head, and Niles promptly throws the garment to the floor.</p><p>For good measure, Niles places his hands on Laslow's hips and trails them up his sides, watching Laslow shiver under his touch as he pushes up the thick fabric of the mercenary's shirt in return. "You make a good point, but if you're going to be having all the fun tonight, the least you can do is grant me a clear view in of it, no?"</p><p>Laslow laughs aloud at that, catching his breath on the tail end of a gentle moan as Niles's thumb finds one of his nipples and circles it. Always so sensitive. "You think I plan to have all the fun?" He clicks his tongue and moves back out of Niles's reach to shimmy out of his own pants. "I promised to make up for a week without seeing me, and as Naga is my witness, I swear I'll make you feel so good you won't <i>want</i> to end the fun by coming."</p><p>"A bold claim."</p><p>"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" More and more clothes fall into a pile beside the bed as their hands explore every familiar inch of each other's bodies they can reach, and it isn't long before they're both completely naked.</p><p>"...I really want to kiss you more," Laslow concludes as his smallclothes drop to the floor from an outstretched hand.</p><p>Niles rests his hands somewhere above his head, tilting his chin up again to tempt Laslow to leave a few more keepsakes on his neck. He gives Laslow an easy smile. "It seems to me you're calling the shots here, so I see no reason why you shouldn't."</p><p>Laslow hesitates, runs his fingers over Niles's jaw. "Do you like it this way?"</p><p>Niles closes his eye, humming contentedly. "With you, darling, I like it any way."</p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>"So am I." Niles looks up at Laslow again, smile still on his face. "You're right to say you've never steered me wrong before. I trust you, Laslow."</p><p>The weight of those last words makes Laslow's heart swell, and he ducks his head down to kiss Niles's collarbone, hiding his smile from sight, at least. Niles sighs and lifts a hand to run his fingers through Laslow's hair. He murmurs a few halfway-coherent encouragements as Laslow's lips start to move lower.</p><p>Laslow is not generally known for his patience, especially not in bed, but when the reins are in his hands, he's sure to go as slowly as possible. Niles can barely feel the kisses trailing any lower down his abdomen until quite suddenly he realizes the swipes of Laslow's tongue over his nipples have become coy kisses next to his navel, and then satisfied hums into the trail of hair below. And then…</p><p>It's his hand, first. Laslow's kisses divert to the inside of Niles's thigh once he eases them apart, and his fingers wrap easily around Niles's cock. He hisses at this first direct contact, and the breath escapes him with Laslow's name in it.</p><p>Laslow handles him so tenderly. His love bites on all Niles's most sensitive spots are bruising, sure, but slow and deliberate all the same. The curl of his fingers around Niles is almost painstakingly gentle.</p><p>He mentioned, once, that dance taught him a constant awareness and control of every individual part of his body. He said it helped him on the battlefield.</p><p>Niles supposes it helps him elsewhere, too.</p><p>But he doesn't have time to think much on it, as soon Laslow is pressing even more kisses to Niles's body, now at the base of his cock, working his way languidly up to meet where his hand has nearly stilled.</p><p>Niles's heart flutters when Laslow's fingers give a gentle squeeze before releasing him to make room for him to press his lips to the very tip of Niles's dick.</p><p>"Hmm, I'd really like to continue, but…" Laslow trails off, an innocent look in his eyes. "Do you think you'll be able to last?"</p><p>Niles tips his head back, exasperated, and tries to suppress his shiver at the feeling of Laslow's breath on him. "I think I will <i>die</i> if you don't."</p><p>Laslow laughs a little at that. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be the cause of your demise…"</p><p>Niles just groans in agreement, unable to form any more words as Laslow parts his lips and finds the audacity in him to <i>moan</i> on his leisurely way down Niles's cock. He brings his hand back up to tease at the base, where he knows his mouth won't quite reach, and adjusts his tongue a little as he gets used to the familiar sensation again.</p><p>"I missed you," Niles breathes like it's a confession as Laslow draws his head back only to dip back down once again. He simply hums, a satisfied little noise, and continues his work. Something in his eyes seems to say, "<i>I know.</i>"</p><p>He's as slow in this as in anything else, and he seems only to relish in Niles's increasingly impatient squirming beneath him. Laslow just adjusts his position to pin Niles's hips to the bed with his free arm and keeps at it, ensuring every drag of his tongue along the underside is timed perfectly to draw involuntary whines from Niles's throat.</p><p>It's almost embarrassingly soon that Niles's breath is coming in quick, and the telltale twitch of his cock in Laslow's mouth gives away what Niles hoped Laslow wouldn't notice:</p><p>That he's getting painfully close.</p><p>Unfortunately, Laslow is an incredibly attentive lover. And damn him for it, Niles thinks as Laslow pulls away, giving a few halfhearted pumps before even his hand retreats. Niles is left hard and aching, with a mixture of his own precum and Laslow's saliva cooling against his skin, and he groans loudly at the loss.</p><p>"Hey, you're doing amazing," Laslow purrs, crawling back on top of Niles, careful not to let any part of him touch his lover's dick. He kisses the corner of Niles's mouth, slow and soothing. "I promise your patience will be rewarded."</p><p>Niles lets a smile cross his face, though his breaths are still coming in shaky. "I love you," is all he can think to say. "You're unbelievable and I love you."</p><p>"I think you'll find me plenty believable when I'm riding your dick until the break of dawn."</p><p>Niles trembles a little as the thought flashes through his mind, and Laslow laughs lightly.</p><p>"If I can get you to calm down enough that you'll even make it that long, that is."</p><p>"I missed you," Niles says, halfheartedly defensive.</p><p>"Mhm," Laslow replies, a hand trailing up his lover's chest as he lowers his hips to meet with Niles's. He lives for the little moan that catches in Niles's throat. "I missed you too. Especially <i>that</i>."</p><p>Niles tries to hide the darkening of his cheeks behind a hand, but Laslow isn't having it. "Missed your pretty face, too. Don't hide it from me now."</p><p>Briefly, Niles thinks, at this rate, he might really die tonight.</p><p>He also thinks, with Laslow's hands splayed out over his chest, that'd be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! i missed writing these two...and it also pained me to take so long on this, knowing i had promised to write it so long ago. i seriously started this in june of last year, lol. well, better late than never...</p><p>comments are always appreciated and usually cherished</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>